


63. cross my heart and hope to die

by misschevalier



Series: one hundred ways to say I love you [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam first started the crew, it never crossed his mind how difficult it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	63. cross my heart and hope to die

**Author's Note:**

> another one from the 100 thingy, this is probably the longest to date and one of my favourites <3

When Adam first started the crew, it never crossed his mind how difficult it would be.

Bruce and he, they usually robbed convenience stores here and there and, when at first it was for fun, it started to become almost an obligation because no one took them seriously: every time they needed help or equipment, they were turned down almost immediately and it didn’t matter how much money they had to offer. No one wanted to sell them guns, no one wanted them to do jobs, no one wanted for them to become part of a crew.

They weren’t living anymore, the were surviving. They were young and neither of them had family but themselves, they were the only person they could really trust (and Adam knew that Bruce was the only person that he would let hold him at night, sleep tight, feeling safe.)

They didn’t have much money but the one to pay the rent and have something to eat at least once a day- their situation got so extreme that they had to hide their guns in other place that wasn’t their apartment just in case that the owner came barging in.

When James came in, everything seemed a little bit easier but not so much.

He had his own contacts but they started turning him down with harsh laughs when they heard James was hanging out with the Fake Haus. But, it seemed like James didn’t take it by heart: he changed his guns for money, his good and expensive knifes for blood knuckles and he changed a professional criminal life for a safe place where he was with his _friends_.

Adam sometimes felt bad for him, he changed everything for _this_ , but James would shrug it off, smile on his face while running away from the store clerk that had a shotgun under his counter but thank god he had shaky hands.

(James kissed him that night because _oh_ _god that had been so close_ and Adam couldn’t complain.)

Joel appeared one day to stay with them for a few days. None of them really knew him but they either had seen his face around the sketchy parts of town, dressed up in his finest clothes, or in the club close to their small apartment, grinding on another man’s lap but keeping his gorgeous eyes on them.

He wasn’t good with guns, don’t even mentioning knives, but he was good finding deals around town, managing the money, meeting new people and having his contacts. They weren’t sure how but he got them the most gorgeous guns and the finest explosives Adam had ever seen in his life.

(Joel came in thinking to steal the Fake Haus because, well, they were a bunch of losers. He heard around town that they didn’t know how to do things, they were trying to become bigger but no one paid them attention. Joel came in with the idea of stealing everything they had but he didn’t, he couldn’t do it because he fell in love like an idiot and now he just wanted them to be okay, he wanted to build an empire for them and with them.

Joel just wanted to prove everyone wrong.)

Lawrence and Spoole came hand in hand.

Adam was almost surprise to see this Dallas boy trying to make himself a name along with this small boy along with him; yet, they were an amazing pair. Sean had a sniper rifle that, when Lawrence guided him through, he could probably shot with his eyes closed. They knew each other so well it was almost scary and Adam could see the reflection of Bruce and himself on them.

Matt appeared one day in their doorway with a duffle bag on his shoulder (filled with his clothes, guns, money and three books) along with a black eye and the broken skin on his knuckles. James was the one that opened the door, gave him a look before letting him, without sharing any words.

Adam’s world stopped when he saw Matt and almost didn’t recognize the other man because of the messy hair and the unkempt beard. Soon enough, they all learned that Adam and Matt shared a long story but they didn’t bother telling them anything; well, Adam shared some details here and there but Matt was always quiet, he didn’t say anything since he got to that apartment.

Lawrence was always the one that stayed behind the computer but when Matt came in, they left him do what Adam told them it was the best: hacking. When they least expecting, they could ask for something and Matt would have it in less than an hour, ready at their hands: money, guns, contacts, _blackmail_.

(Lawrence loved sitting in the night beside Matt, learning what he could from the silent hacker. Joel heard him laugh more than once because Matt loved messing with people on the internet and Lawrence loved watching people suffer- they were a strange but lovely duo.)

It was almost strange how they got so close that quickly but now they felt unstoppable. Adam sat them down and told them that he had a plan to rob a bank, it didn’t matter that no one wanted to sell them shit because they would find a way to make it work.

“Are you serious about this?” Spoole asked him, looking up from the blueprints of the bank that Joel had found days ago. “Do you really think we can do this?”

Adam noticed that everyone was looking at him, waiting for his answer. “This is going to work and no one is going to die because _we_ work” and he made a circle, that _we_ referring to them as a group. “We can make this possible; cross my heart and hope to die.”

Somehow they manage to throw the heist with what they had, they took all the money from the bank and now the police was behind them: cars, motorcycles, big trucks and helicopters, all of them trying to catch them.

And they didn’t.                                                                                          

(That night they laughed, they drank and they celebrated for the first heist that was such a success to the point that was almost unbelievable. Adam kissed each one of them, his mind hazy but his heart clear and everything was so perfect for the first time in years.

That night they became relevant, that night they fought and they killed.

That night Bruce received a call from Geoff _Ramsey_.)

“Hey.” Adam looked up from the papers when he heard someone and he saw James standing in the doorway, wearing a gray suit. “Are you going to change? We are supposed to leave in an hour.”

“Yeah, I just,” he scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “I just got caught up in the papers.”   

James stared at him with his _I don’t believe you_ look but he shrugged it off and nodded. “Come on,” he moved his head to the left, where their room was. “Joel is waiting to see how the suit fits.”

Adam sighed and got up, leaving his desk and his office behind.

He walked on the hall with his hands on the wall, as if he didn’t believe this was his house, his home- it wasn’t less than a year that they pulled their first heist and now looking them, living in a big and overpriced apartment in the middle of the city. He saw the pictures hanging on the wall (them at the beach, them celebrating on their safe house, a very old picture of Bruce and Adam) along with the newspaper clips and other news that came from the internet (headlines like _FAKEHAUS: THE NEW FAKE AH CREW?_ and _FAKEHAUS TAKING LOS SANTOS BY SURPRISE_ were in Adam’s line of sight.)

“Care to join us?” Adam smiled when he saw Bruce wearing another suit similar to James.

“Here, here, don’t distract him.” Joel started taking Adam’s shirt off before working on his belt. “I have been calling you for a few minutes and you didn’t answer, what were you doing in?”

“Paperwork,” he mumbled before stepping out of his jeans and starting to put on his button up shirt and his pants. “Everyone is ready?”

“Spoole went to check the guns and James is joining him. Matt is checking some of the people invited to the party and they background and Lawrence is sitting next to him, talking to him.” Bruce answered him while Joel made the knot in Adam’s tie quickly and perfectly. He helped Adam into his jacket and he sat down next to Bruce watching Adam sit down in a chair they had on their room to put on his socks and shoes. “You should talk to Matt before we leave, he’s going quiet again.”

“Will do. We have everything we need?”

“You have asked that at least six times in the last 24 hours,” Joel answered. Adam nodded and pressed his back to the chair, his feet flat on the floor. “Are you okay?”

“Nervous as always” and Bruce smiled because Adam was the one who asked Bruce if what they did was okay, it was the correct and now, look at them: owners of their own criminal empire, almost brothers with the Fake AH Crew and powerful enough for people to be afraid of them.

It felt amazing.

“Here’s your gun,” Bruce told Adam, handing him the pistol that he got out from a drawer- he noticed it was Lawrence’s. “And here’s your knife, just in case.” Adam almost laughed at the just in case part because he knew he was going to use this tonight.

“Do you think tonight is going to work out?” Joel asked him, appearing next to him and caressing Adam’s nape lovingly. Bruce got up from his place in the bed and put his jacket on. Adam watched him in silence before resting his head on the back of the chair and looking up at Joel.

“It will; cross my heart and hope to die” and with that, Adam got up and left the room followed by his two boyfriends, who shared a wide smile. This night they were doing their biggest heist yet and Adam felt nothing but excitement. He felt unstoppable but because this time they were _that_ , there was nothing in this world that could stop them now.

No one was going to catch them.

(And that night, no one did.)

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr [@somespontaneouswriting!](somespontaneouswriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
